Unexpected
by NayaFan
Summary: Seeing Santana holding your newborn son is a sight you never thought you'd see. Just a few years ago you weren't even friends with her, and now she's not only your friend but the love of your life. Pezberry. ONESHOT. Canon up until 4X15.


_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Pezberry. Oneshot.**_

_**R&R please.**_

Watching her as she cradles his tiny body close to her chest, you blink back sudden, overjoyed tears. She's so gentle and loving as she whispers softly to him in Spanish. His tiny, wrinkled hand is firmly wrapped around her finger. Seeing Santana holding your newborn son is a sight you never thought you'd see. Just a few years ago you weren't even friends with her, and now she's not only your friend but the love of your life. Nine months ago she had been the first person to find out that you were pregnant. It hadn't been your choice, she had been snooping and found the fear, but you're glad she did. Santana is abrasive and, at times, overly critical but she's also loving, tender, funny, and loyal. She can make you smile even on days when you didn't want to get out of bed. She had been there every step of the way. All throughout your pregnancy. What had started as you being angry at her for going through your things, and making fun of your boyfriend, had turned into you being thankful just for her presence. She had been there when you told Brody he was the father of your child, had held your hand when you told Finn you were expecting another man's child, and she had held you in her arms when both men decided they wanted nothing more to do with you. Your first scan had strengthened the friendship between you, your second had been followed by your first date with her. As your due date had crept forward, you began to realise you were falling for her. Finding out she felt the same had been a relief and a joy. You, Rachel Berry, are in love with Santana Lopez, and she's in love with you. She had stayed by your side during the pregnancy, and didn't move while you were giving birth. Her soft, murmured declarations of love had helped you keep going. You had gathered strength you didn't know you had, and had pushed your son into the world as she encouraged, and praised, you.

"I think mommy has forgotten about us." You look up, surprised to see that she is on the bed next to you, Callum still cradled in her arms. Her dark, almost black, eyes are filled with concern and warmth as she gazes at you. She dislikes when you do this, when you're lost in thought. It makes her worry.

"I could never forget either of you," you whisper as you shimmy closer to her. You rest your head on Santana's shoulder and gaze down at your son, soaking in everything about him. His ten tiny, wrinkled fingers and toes, his tuft of soft, brown hair and his little furrowed brows. "I was just thinking." You feel disgusting. Your hair is matted, and you're soaked in your own sweat , but she makes you feel beautiful just by looking at you. You love that. You love her. Gazing down at Callum, you feel your heart swell. You have never loved anything so much, so quickly, in your life. It feels like there is now a piece of your soul living outside of your body.

"You're my hero, Rach," Santana tells you quietly, her tone laced with awe. "I couldn't do that."

"Yes you could," you immediately answer. You know she could, hell, she would have taken over from you and given birth to Callum if she could have. Throughout your labor she had looked terrified, yet so proud at the same time. Her eyes had welled up as soon as Callum made his first appearance in the world. He had made his presence known with his very breaths. Loud, piercing screams had filled the room and you watched Santana cry through your own tears. It's hard to believe that he's here, and it's hard to believe who is with you.

"Can you believe it?" Santana asks you, as though reading your thoughts. You shake your head and gaze at her with damp eyes and a watery smile.

"So much as happened," you whisper. "It went by so fast."

"It has," she agrees, pressing a gentle, tender kiss to your temple. "These months have gone by quickly, but I think they were amazing. The ending was just perfect," Santana murmurs to you, her eyes full of love as she stares down at Callum.

"This isn't the ending," you retort softly, your chin still resting on her warm shoulder. She turns her head to look at you, her brown eyes twinkling.

"You're right, this is just the beginning."

_**Reviews would be appreciated.**_


End file.
